


Boredom

by wishfulThoughts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kill everything run spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/wishfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wandered through the Waterfall, a place they had an affinity for, as they remebered the patterns they were growing weary of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

The child (or was it a child?) wandered through the nearly empty world, with only the sound of the babbling flowers to keep them company.

They could not be bothered to find the ones who survived— killing them was pointless, useless, and absolutley _boring_.

They didn't realize that they could feel this, to lose the satisfaction of killing, and yet they felt it.

The pattern grew weary to them. No one was a challenge, they had mastered the game. Frisk always managed to reset before they could reach Asgore. They didn't know how they managed to still keep up their determination, but they felt it would only take a hit before they could see him scattered in ashes. It wasn't fun anymore, to be the one taking everything away, it was just boring.

They closed their eyes for a moment and remebred the first suprise they encountered as they came to the bridge. Undyne.

She was a suprise. No one could take more than a hit from them, or make their own determination. They had to admit— they were impressed. Spears flew towards them quickly, they nearly died. In a few saves, they managed to do the killing blow. Her belief, determination, was amusing to them as she died. Little did she know that all her efforts were for naught.

They saw a bright blue echo flower, and remebered the blue bones thrown at them by the skeleton.

Sans was another welcome suprise. (Who knew he had it in him?) His attacks were ferocious. Unexpecting it, they died from the lasers of the blue skull. Next save, they died by the second attack. Third, they lasted longer. Fourth, they were fustrated. Fitfh, they spared him. It was your downfall. Sixth, seventh, and eighth, the same. But the game carried on, much to their delight. It was the most fun they'd have since watching their 'partner' struggle against them. (It was pathetic, them fighting for control.) Tenth. They survived long enough to see his special attack, which was nothing compared to yours. (Quite literally.) He never saw it coming. You didn't either. He _bled_.

They liked him well enough to kill him again and again. (Shouldn't that be a sort of honor? To be liked by an old soul? ) Eventually, they grew tired of killing him. (After perhaps the thousandth time, of course.) This led to their predicament.

Anymore closer to Asgore, Frisk would reset, and all their hard work would be for naught. (Weren't they curious to see what would happen? ) The flower would question them, and the pattern would begin again.

The flower once spoke how boring it was, to see everything happen again and again, and they understood. Oh, it was such fun to watch everything turn to dust. They used to laugh as they struck them down. The laughter melted into a chuckle, until it too, turned into dust.

They didn't want to do anything in this world anymore. They couldn't destroy it. Not if they could get forward long enough for Frisk to sell their soul and get absolute control. It was a null world they couldn't move on from.

With nothing left but their curiousity and LOVE, they let Frisk have control.

 _"Do what you want,"_ they said. _"I'm tired of this. Get your happy ending and see where it takes you."_

They could've sworn as they turned their ghostly back they saw Frisk sign ' _I'm pround of you.'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm very sorry if I messed up Chara's character or anything at all! unu


End file.
